Morning light
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Come Morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound...


**Author's note: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. I only own the idea of this story.**

**Prologue: **

_I ran through the trees gleefully. He ran behind me in our game of cat and mouse. I turned my head and grinned at him, he grinned back. I stopped at our clearing, after all these years, I still thanked him for showing me it. I laid down on the grass with him beside me, we both sparkled like a beautiful diamond in the glaring sun._

_'' I love you Bella.'' I turned and looked at him._

_'' I love you too, Jasper.'' he kissed me softly, and I knew, no matter what, I would always have Jasper. And he would always have me._

**Morning light.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

He left. He hated me. He didn't want me. They didn't love me. It was two weeks after _he_ left and I was at our meadow and I collapsed onto the ground when ice cold arms wrapped around me and picked me up

'' Edward?'' I croaked out

'' Sorry to disappoint Darlin.''

'' Jasper?''

'' No, it's Santa.''

'' Hardy, har har. Where are we going?''

'' To their old house.''

'' Why?''

'' I don't think Charlie will want to see you like this.'' truer words could not be spoken.

'' True.''

'' Yep.'' we arrived at the house, I glanced up at it sadly, the house looked so empty, it had no Emmett playing games, no Esme gardening, no jumpy Alice, no researcher Carlisle, no ice queen Rosalie and no him. Jasper must have caught or felt my sadness

'' I know.'' was all he said

'' Why are you-''

'' Still here?'' he finished, is he sure he's not a mind reader? We got into the house and sat in silence for a few minutes

'' He said you all left.''

'' No, they left.''

'' Huh?''

'' I felt everyone's disgust towards me. Alice had the most, so she packed her bags along with everyone else, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett seemed the most hesitant.'' he said sadly

'' Oh Jasper.'' I whispered

'' I can't blame them, for what I did and almost did.''

'' You know, I really don't blame you. You're an empath, you had to feel everyone else's blood lust on top of your own.''

'' I know, I tried to tell them that, but they didn't listen. I still feel guilty.''

'' Jasper, it wasn't your fault.''

'' But-''

'' No but's. You don't need my forgiveness, because there is nothing to forgive.'' I said firmly, he looked shocked but shrugged it off

'' Thanks.'' he said quietly

'' Anytime Jazz.''

'' Before Alice left, she told me something.''

'' What?'' I said cocking my head to the left

'' She said, that she was never my mate. That she kept my real mate hidden from me.''

'' Who is she?''

'' Bella-''

'' Sorry, who is he?''

'' I'm not gay.'' he said with a small smile

'' Oh.''

'' I don't think you'd like to know.''

'' Jasper.''

'' You'll freak out if I told you.''

'' Oh God, it's not Jessica is it?'' I said with my eyes going wide, he let out a laugh

'' Happily, no it isn't Jessica.''

'' Tell me, please.'' my phone started to ring, Dad's name came up on the caller I.D '' H-Hey Dad.''

_'' Bella! Where the heck are you?!''_

'' Um, well, the Cullen's moved, but Jasper stayed to finish school, so I'm having dinner with him.'' Nice lie, I thought

_'' Oh, why did they move?''_

'' I heard that Carlisle got a job somewhere in Denali, and Esme got some sort of Designer job.'' I was on a roll

_'' Okay... so when will you be back?''_

'' Um, at least a week, I'm helping him pick out a collage for leaving school and tidying.''

_'' Alright, I'll see you soon.''_

'' Bye Dad.''

_'' Bye Bells.''_ and with that he had hung up

'' Who knew you were such a good liar.'' Jasper said looking amused, I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, he caught it, damned vampire reflexes.

'' I never did, I just made it up. So who's your Mate Jazz?''

'' Uhh...''

'' Jasper Andrew Whitlock! You tell me right now!'' I snapped

'' Alright, alright. Bella, um... my mate is... is... it's you.''

'' Heh?'' I said

'' Bella-''

'' No! Edward said I was his mate!''

'' He lied.''

'' No-''

'' Bella, when you cut your finger, I felt a small amount of blood lust, I saw the look in Edward's eyes, you're his singer so he felt the need to drain you. I tried to push him out of the way to protect you, because a male vampire can never hurt his mate. But everyone took it the wrong way, and yes I did feel everyone else's blood lust on top of my own.''

'' Oh...'' I croaked out

'' I know this is a lot to come to terms with.''

'' Yep, I guess I'll just have to try and accept it.'' I said quietly looking down at my hands, from the corner of my eye I saw Jasper frown

'' Yeah...'' We sat in silence. How could he? How could Edward lie to me? '' What's wrong? You feel betrayed.''

'' I can't help but wonder, if Edward really loved me? Or was I just a toy he got bored of after a little while?''

'' Bella, out of all the years I have known Edward, I still don't know him completely.''

'' I thought you all knew everything about each other?''

'' Nope, we keep our secrets to ourselves.'' How ironic, I always thought they were close.

'' When he left, he told me, that I was just a toy to you all, a pet. He said he was just fascinated with me, that none of you loved me.'' Jasper let out a growl causing me to look at him

'' Bella, he lied. We all loved you, heck even Rosalie loved you, we all still love you.'' I swore I heard him say '' I love you.''

'' I'm starting to doubt that. What would perfect sparkling vampires want with me? A clumsy, plain, talent-less, normal, worthless human girl.'' I was caught off guard by Jasper gently grabbing my face with both his hands

'' Never. Call. Yourself. Worthless. Again.'' he growled, I nodded my head, letting a tear slip down my cheek, Jasper's face softened and he rubbed away the tear with his thumb '' Don't cry.'' he whispered

'' I'll try Jazz.'' I whispered back staring into his golden eyes, that's when I felt a soft stab in my chest '' What the heck was that?'' I asked

'' Mating pull.'' he said, oh. I noticed our faces were about an inch apart, again I looked into Jasper's eyes and found that they were black

'' You need to hunt.'' I said sadly, whoa, I'm already feeling something towards him? Bad Bella!

'' My eyes aren't black from needing to hunt.'' he pointed out

'' Then why are they- oh.'' Lust. He was feeling lust to me. Jasper closed the gap between us. His lips were softer than Edward's, but just as cold, he kissed with more passion than him too, Edward always held back, but Jasper just... went for it. I gasped, he noticed and tried to pull away, I stopped him by wrapping my arms around his neck, I played with the hairs at the nape of his neck, earning a low moan from him, I had to let my lips leave his for breath, but soon they were back on his, he gently rubbed his hand up and down my back, I let out a soft groan, he smiled into the kiss and gently laid me down on the couch, I put my arms round his back while he kissed my neck, I let out a moan/ gasp and my eyes looked upward in pleasure, I felt him nip my neck and I lent up and kissed him hard, his hands found the bottom button of my shirt and unbuttoned it, while he did so I kissed his neck and jawline, he paused for a moment, and I got a good look at his eyes, which were now coal black, he went back to unbuttoning my shirt, I kissed him again and he kissed back with so much passion, my hands went to his shirt, I unbuttoned the top ones and then just pulled the shirt over his head, he did the same to me

'' Are you sure?'' he asked

'' Positively.'' I whispered and he smiled softly at me. I think you get the idea of what happened next...

* * *

Somehow, during our 'special time' we ended up on the floor. I was laying on Jasper's cold, marbled, scarred chest, I traced the scars and I looked up at him

'' Charlie's going to kill you.'' he let out a laugh and turned to the left to face me

'' I know, considering what we just done.''

'' I won't ever regret it.''

'' Nor will I Bella.'' I kissed his cheek

'' What do we do?''

'' Well, in school we pose as friends. And after graduation, how about we say we got accepted into a collage somewhere?''

'' Nice plan, though, in school I won't be able to look at you without wanting to kiss your face off.''

'' Same goes for me.''

'' I can't believe we just did it on the floor.'' I said grinning

'' If they ever come back, Esme will kill us.'' Jasper said

'' What flowers would you like at your funeral?'' I asked

'' Something undepressing.''

'' Duly noted.'' I went back to playing with the hairs at the back of his neck, he kissed the top of my head '' Jasper.''

'' Yes?''

'' When I first met you, I did feel something towards you.'' I admitted

'' Bella, I felt the same too. That's why I avoided you, I felt feelings, lust, love, protectiveness.''

'' Love?'' his eyes widened

'' Umm- uhh- I-'' he was cut off by my lips crashing to his

'' I love you too.'' I whispered leaning my forehead against his, his face brightened and he started grinning before laying me down again and kissing me.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, I'm no good at writing kissing scenes, and I didn't want to write a certain part in because, I'm to young for M stuff. So next chapter should be up soon. Till next time!**


End file.
